crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Well, you - you call dat racin'? Fuget abow' de! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna haf t' get past me foist! Ahm da speed champeen eer, 'n' Ahm gonna save da woild! Fowa sizeable fee o' cowrse, hahahahahahahaha! (Well, you - you call that racing? Forget about it! If you're gonna face Oxide, you're gonna have to get past me first! I'm that speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world! For a sizable fee of course!) - '''Pinstripe Potoroo, Crash Team Racing' A mutated potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray in Crash Bandicoot. History Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot Pinstripe appears as the fourth boss on the third island, at the end of the Cortex Power Plant area of which he is the CEO of. Pinstripe seems to have a high profile as he commands the Cortex Power plant. At the end of the ''Generator Room level, a door showing a portrait of Pinstripe and a warning sign, shows Pinstripe's full name, Pinstripelli Potorotti. In his boss fight, he shoots randomly in his own office, now upside-down due to his insane rampage. Crash, however, can be automatically protected by standing behind one of the two armchairs seen in said office, as Pinstripe lacks any kind of accuracy. Oddly enough, when defeated, Pinstripe spins one last time, accidentally hitting the glass wall behind his desk with his last two shots; he then just stops, though how this should mean his defeat is still unknown. It's possible that he used up so much adrenaline in the fight that he passes out in defeat. Traveller's Tales era Crash Twinsanity Pinstripe made a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, and he is shown in the scene before Cortex´s boss round. He has his Tommy gun and he has a more "rattish" look than in the older games. Spin-offs Crash Team Racing Pinstripe made his return in CTR. He is again the fourth boss, before Oxide. His home track is Hot Air Skyway, the longest track.He calls himself the speed champion.When racing him, he shoots bombs backwards in an attempt to stop you. When he is defeated, he gives you the final of four keys needed to face Oxide. In the game, Pinstripe had average stats with high acceleration, the same as Coco and N. Gin; this potentially makes him a tough boss to overcome. He can be unlocked by completing the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode or hold the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Left, Right, Triangle, Down, Right and Down in the main menu. For some reason, he is almost always the last in the results without player interference. After Oxide was beaten Pinstripe moved to New Jersey to become a used car salesmen where his gun became very handy. Crash Boom Bang! He later appeared in Crash Boom Bang!. This is the second game that Pinstripe is a playable character. It is also said that Pinstripe wins Tawna's love. Characteristics Personality Pinstripe is a parody of Mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Chicago accent. Pinstripe´s gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He seems very grumpy if he loses, probably because he was very close to challenging Oxide. Outward appearance Pinstripe possesses large ears and dark brown fur, and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie (in Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit (as seen in a poster in his first appearance). He is almost always holding his Tommy gun, even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR. Trivia *In the Crash Games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points in Crash 1, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place), who had nine, and N. Gin, who had five and seven equaling twelve between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *In CTR after defeating Pinstripe, The reward for the fourth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated). *Since children at a young age could not understand that Pinstripe is a potoroo, they might initially think he is a weasel or a rat. *Pinstripe seems to be the most violent of all of the characters in the Crash series, as he wields a gun. *In a blatant contrast to his gangster attitude, Pinstripe's first name is a reference to clothing, an interest associated more towards women. *Although it is established that Pinstripe is modeled after Mafia members, he could be more related to a specific one. Tony Montana, (The protagonist of Scarface and famous historical figure) could have been the person that inspired the Naughty Dog staff to create him. Or, it could have been sparked from watching many mobster movies and shows, such as Hawaii Five-o and The Untouchables. *He is 1 of the 2 characters in the series to use guns the 2nd being lab assistant's in crash 2. Category: Characters Category:Evolved